1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aliphatic dinitriles, and more particularly to aromatic-aliphatic dinitriles containing no hydrogen atoms alpha to the cyano groups.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Neopentyl diamine is known and polyamides have been made from this diamine.